A touch screen, combining a touch sensing function of a touch sensor to a display function of a display panel and providing a kind and intuitive operating interface to users, has become one of the most popular man-machine interfaces in modern society. Realizing a touch screen having perfect performance at low cost becomes an emphasis of research for modern information manufacturers.